The Tree of Life
by ErikaDiLante
Summary: Jo never got to go window shopping. Mac plans to rectify that.


**A/N** : Hey everybody! So I was re-watching Shop Til You Drop the other day and this idea just kind of popped into my head! Consider it my Christmas present to all my fellow Jac shippers! Enjoy!

* * *

Jo Danville was never one to shrink away from the line of duty. She took her job seriously, always did what was expected of her to the best of her ability, and never complained, but when a pickpocket had interrupted her night out with Mac, she'd found herself wishing she could just let him go. Following that had been a full blown murder investigation, and before she knew it, she'd just given up on salvaging the evening, or even the week for that matter.

But the case blew over, as they often do, and when Jo looked up from her desk after dotting the last i and crossing the last t, she saw a very welcome surprise. "Mac," she exclaimed, "what're you doing here? Isn't it my job to poke my head in and check on you before I leave, not the other way around?" Mac shook his head good naturedly, one of the smiles Jo treasured on his face.

"You leaving is the reason I'm here."

"Oh come on, Mac. You of all people aren't going to lecture me about staying too late, are you?"

"No," he laughed, "I'm handing you your coat so we can go shopping."

Jo gently took her coat from his hands and threw it over her shoulders, narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously. "What are you up to Mac Taylor?" He just offered her an almost boyish grin and a shrug before placing his hand on the small of her back and guiding her towards the elevator. Under the pretense of a chill, Jo pulled her coat a bit tighter around her and leaned back just slightly. She marveled at how such a simple touch could provoke such a reaction. In the south, something like that would be par for the course. Men were raised to be annoyingly chivalrous. Jo had experienced that with Russ. With Mac though, Jo knew it was special. It wasn't a gesture he gifted to everyone, not even all his female friends. It was tender and intimate in a way that Jo sorely missed.

"So…what brought this on? I thought you hated shopping." Jo was still eyeing him suspiciously. She analyzed people for a living, and though Mac Taylor was a whole different kind of mystery, he was one she could usually solve. Now though, she couldn't see anything past that infuriating smirk.

"It's a surprise, Jo. You'll like it, I promise."

"Will I? And how do you know?"

"Because I know you, Ms. Danville…and I might've gotten some inside information."

"You called Ellie? That's totally cheating." She nudged him playfully with her elbow as they walked into the parking garage. He just grinned at her. When they reached his car, Jo arched her eyebrows. "You realize my car's still here, right?"

"Jo, I handled it, don't worry."

"What'd you do? Have impound tow it back to my apartment?"

"No, don't be ridiculous. I called Tyler."

"Why exactly do you have my kids' numbers anyway. I feel ganged up on."

"Will you relax? Jeez, I feel like it's opposite day or something. Now will you get in the car so we can go, please?" Jo narrowed her eyes at him, trying to read his expression and eventually conceded, climbing into the passenger seat.

Mac played it so casually, Jo almost missed the fact they'd reached their destination. She'd been too preoccupied with the fact that, now that they were walking, their arms kept brushing together. To stop her, Mac let his fingers wind through hers and he squeezed her hand lightly. Her jaw dropped, and she looked from Mac to the window and then back to Mac before finally managing some words.

"Mac…you…I can't afford this."

"I thought window shopping wasn't about what you could afford?"

"I know, but…"

"Okay, let's try it this way." Mac didn't let go of her hand as he took a step closer to the window, guiding her forward with him. "If you could have any piece in this window display, what would it be?"

Jo leaned in to take a closer look. Her right index finger came to rest under her lower lip and it caused Mac to grin. He was glad that they knew each other well enough to pick up on little physical cues like this one, that showed she was deeply concentrated on whatever she was thinking. Mac knew it well. It was one of his favorite Jo expressions.

"This one," she finally declared, pointing to a silver pendant shaped like tree branches. "The Tree of Life. It's a big thing in our family. Daddy had these orange trees that he absolutely doted on in our backyard, said that trees were important, signs of life…we planted one on his grave when he passed…Leanne's too…" She chewed on her bottom lip and was only brought back to reality when Mac's hand again met that spot on the small of her back. He pulled her close and pressed a kiss to the top of her head before again grabbing her hand and tugging her towards the door.

"Come on," he murmured, but Jo stayed rooted to the spot.

"Mac, I told you, I can't afford…"

"I can."

"Oh Mac I couldn't…it's way too much."

"Jo, I want to." When he saw she was about to protest again, he turned and stepped close to her. He leaned in and his lips met her cheek in a kiss that could say more than any words ever could. Jo's eyes fell shut and only opened them again when the chill of the New York winter met her still warm skin.

"Okay," she breathed, and she meant so much more than the necklace. "Okay."

And that was how, on her first Christmas Eve in New York City, Jo Danville got a brand new necklace from Tiffany and co.


End file.
